1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a worm backlash adjustment device, and more particularly to a worm backlash adjustment device provided with a second drive member having a drive function and a backlash adjustment function. During transmission, the backlash can be adjusted and the torsion value of the backlash can be controlled and adjusted.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A worm and a worm gear are used as a transmission mechanism. When a backlash is occurred between the worm and the worm gear, it is unable to bring a good transmission rate except the engagement of the gear teeth is quite precise. Therefore, the assembly is quite troublesome and must be precise. As a result, the cost is high.
A device to adjust the backlash is developed on the market. This device is complicated and must be in cooperation with a spring structure. After a period of time, the spring structure may have an elastic fatigue, which results in that the backlash adjustment loses precision.
Accordingly, the inventor of the invention has devoted himself based on his many years of practical experiences to solve this problem.